Small Town Exorcist
by Lunchkunn
Summary: Katana Cloverfield is a criminal, captured and detained at the Institute. Rumours of her deeds have spread across Runeterra. Her past actions are not so easily forgiven, nor will they be forgotten. Fortunatly, she is given a chance to redeem herself. By becoming a Champion of the League. Katana must prove that she can accomplish so much more then petty jobs.
1. Chapter 1

Katana Cloverfield was doing her daily pushups inside her prison cell. Her every breath echoed from behind bars. She had grown accustomed to the quiet life, locked away in a dungeon below the Institute. Reading. Regularly exercising. Then, occasionally practising martial arts against a heavy punching bag hanging at the bedside corner of the room.

Katana had been stuck in the same grey residence, day in, day out. Transferred over from Piltover to the Institute, Katana was refused, by the high council, a position as Champion of the League and remained a prisoner. Now she was in the most reinforced facility in all of Runeterra. A criminal such a herself could only be released under the supervision of a Summoner or Champion. One with a high enough authority. Unfortunately, neither of those titles had yet approached Katana. Not that she minded. From her cell room, Katana could comfortably live out her sentence.

Surrounded by what sounded like monsters, Katana was only able to exchange words with the inmate next doors to her room. Shaco was his name. Someone Katana thought was the only other human prisoner at the Institute. However, subject to laughing fits at least three times a day, Katana could tell that Shaco was unstable. Mentally so. Nevertheless she frequently talked with the clown. Exchanging rumours, jokes and the occasional advice.

Satisfied by her work out, Katana sat against the side of the her bed, gasping for air while reaching for a bottle of water on her night stand. She emptied the bottle with ease the moment its cool and refreshing content moisturised her upper lip.

'I. Spy. Company!'

 **Katana:** Here for you I imagine.

Katana put a small towel around the nape of her neck.

 **Shaco:** Ya never know.

Katana heard footsteps approaching from outside her cell room door. She began tying her hair back in a long brown ponytail. The door opened slowly, and a man wearing a long purple Summoner's robe walked into the room. Behind that man stood two prison guards equipped with greatswords. The Summoner kept his hood up and smiled once he was directly facing Katana.

 **Summoner:** Katana Cloverfield

 **Katana:** Yes?

 **Summoner:** (smiles) My name is Kalin. I'm a summoner here in the Institute.

 **Katana:** I can see that.

Katana pulled the towel off her neck and used it to wipe the sweat off her brow.

 **Katana:** And to what do I owe the pleasure?

Kalin ordered the guards to wait outside the prison cell.

 **Summoner Kalin:** I have a proposal for you.

 **Katana:** (sniggers) Proposing so soon? We've only just met.

 **Summoner Kalin:** (smiles) No. Not that kind of proposal.

 **Katana:** I'm listening.

 **Summoner Kalin:** Here at the Institute as you may as well know, there are many...more comfortable rooms that are yet to be occupied.

 **Katana:** More comfortable prison cells you mean?

 **Summoner Kalin:** No. (pauses) I am referring to the dorm rooms reserved only for Champions of the League.

Katana threw her towel over on her pillow, and proceeded to adjust her ponytail.

 **Katana:** And what of these...luxurious rooms?

 **Summoner Kalin:** One of these rooms could be yours where you may eat, sleep and even exit from without cause.

Katana stared the Summoner down. She was growing impatient and wasn't too fond of wordplay.

 **Katana:** Look. Just tell it to me straight. What's the catch?

 **Summoner Kalin:** (sighs) Very well. Last night, a Champion of the League, Nocturne, escaped from his enclosure.

 **Katana:** Did he now? And what does that have to do with-

 **Summoner Kalin:** I was hoping...that you would help the Institute bring him back. Capture him as it were.

Katana took a moment to ponder at the offer.

 **Katana:** In exchange for one a' them rooms?

Kalin nodded.

 **Katana:** Wouldn't that make me like a Champion of the League?

 **Kalin:** (pause) I suppose it would in a way.

Katana smiled.

 **Katana:** Alright then.


	2. Chapter 2

Katana awoke to the sound of her cell door opening.

 **Summoner Kalin:** Good Morning!

Katana moaned, shuffling underneath her bed sheets.

 **Katana:** Five more minutes…

 **Summoner Kalin:** That's when you'll be leaving I'm afraid.

Katana sighed. She raised both her lids halfway across her sapphire blue eyes. Blinked. Then slowly sat upright at her bedside. Her covers stuck to her chest reminding Katana of the cosiness Kalin expected her to emerge from so early in the morning. She noticed Kalin regard her with a smile as he had done the day before. Katana yawned softly, and proceeded to stretching her arms out behind her.

 **Katana:** Where to?

 **Summoner Kalin:** Piltover.

Katana was brought through the main hall towards one of the many outdoor Plazas encompassing the Institute. Outside. A cool breeze was kind enough to greet the detainee, clearing the few strands of dark brown hair from her eyes. From where she stood, high above the trees, Katana witnessed an orange glow spread across the jagged horizon. A sight she recognised from when she worked the evenings. Morning after morning, she would sit at the window sill of her apartment. Smoking old cigarettes she would find at her night stand, and watch as the sun rose above the scrapers.

She admired the view for a moment, before the guards behind her insisted that she keep up the pace. Kalin lead the detainee down a long flight of stairs towards a group of people standing around an inactive portal. Katana recognised the one man positioned closest to the portal. His name was Jayce.

 **Jayce:** And that is how I, 'The Defender of Tomorrow', did solo Baron for a second time that match!

 **Karma:** Very impressive.

 **Heimerdinger:** Indeed!

 **Akali:** When was this?

 **Jayce:** (smiles) Forgotten now, have we?

 **Akali:** Apparently so.

Karma turned to Akali.

 **Karma:** Who are we waiting for?

 **Akali:** I believe her name was-

'Katana Cloverfield'

The group turned their attention to the speaker.

 **Summoner Kalin:** Everyone! I present to you, 'Katana Cloverfield, The Exorcist'.

A tall girl with long brown hair stood casually before the Champions. Neon blue symbols rotated around her wrists, which kept her hands bound together. Effective results of a spell. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail. All except a the few strands which fell over her eyebrows. She wore a blue, verging on grey, T-shirt and half an orange prison costume over both her legs. The upper part of the uniform was wrapped around her hips by the empty sleeves. Katana regarded the group. Her expression uncaring as she exchanged glances with each individual evidently unimpressed by her appearance.

 **Karma:** Good morning Miss Cloverfield.

 **Heimerdinger:** Greetings!

Katana nodded in response.

 **Summoner Kalin:** I leave her to you now Jayce-

Jayce smiled cheekily and nodded. Katana rolled her eyes. She had heard stories about Jayce. Even seen replays of the so-called 'The Defender of Tomorrow' fighting out on the rift. Seemingly righteous, but according to Shaco, was also quite the ladies' man. Katana was of course, well aware of Jayce being a very skilled Champion of the League. However, if she was expected to work amiably with the man, on this mission, she expected Jayce to keep his distance.

 **Summoner Kalin:** -until Nocturne is behind bars once again.

 **Katana:** Wait.

Kalin turned to face Katana.

 **Katana:** Where is my sword?

Kalin paused, then sighed.

 **Summoner Kalin:** I'm afraid Irelia, 'The Will of the Blades', has taken that sword with her to Ionia.

Katana's expression turned hateful.

 **Katana:** She did what!?

 **Summoner Kalin:** Well apparently it belonged to her father…

Katana grit her teeth.

 **Summoner Kalin:** How you were able to obtain such a blade is beyond me! Unless you are somehow related to Ionia's Captain of the Guard?

Katana fell silent, turning her head to one side.

 **Summoner Kalin:** I was however-

Kalin nodded in the direction of the security guard closest to him. A shortened samurai sword no bigger than a Noxian dagger was put into his right hand.

 **Summoner Kalin:** -able to maintain custody of your other weapon.

Kalin turned back, once again facing Katana.

 **Summoner Kalin:** Hold out your hands.

Katana felt the circles around her hands disintegrate as Kalin moved towards her with the blade. Her eyes watered as she was reunited with one of her most treasured possessions.

 **Summoner Kalin:** Satisfied?

Katana nodded hesitantly.

 **Summoner Kalin:** Good! Then I take my leave.

Kalin left, and the attention of the group was back on Jayce.

 **Jayce:** Alright team! Follow me.


	3. Chapter 3

9am.

Akali, Jayce emerged from the portal dimension, followed by Heimerdinger, then by Karma and Katana, and the team found themselves standing in a dark alleyway.

 **Akali:** What is this place?

Karma studied the faded symbols painted in black over the concrete floor.

 **Karma:** These markings…

Akali turned to Jayce.

 **Akali:** Where have you taken us?

 **Jayce:** Strange. I-

Jayce started coughing, feeling nervous, and cleared his throat.

 **Jayce:** Well I was sure I set the coordinates for Piltover's police headquarters, but…

 **Karma:** Are we not in Piltover?

 **Katana:** Guys.

The group of Champions turned their attention to Katana.

 **Katana:** I did this.

Silence.

 **Akali:** What did you just say?

Katana noticed Akali move one hand over her sickle-like weapons attached to her belt. Karma moved closer towards Jayce, her tattoos turning a brighter green. The support and assassin evidently troubled by the unexpected declaration. Katana exchanged individual glances with the surrounding Champions, then raised her right hand holding her dagger.

 **Katana:** See this dagger?

Karma and Heimer nodded in response.

 **Katana:** With it I was, in lack of better words, able to cut short our original route between the two portals. The one at the Institute leading to the one here in Piltover I mean.

 **Karma:** And might we ask how?

 **Katana:** With a simple incantation.

 **Karma:** So we are in Piltover? Yes?

Katana nodded.

 **Katana:** I'd say roughly 500 meters from the police station.

 **Jayce:** But why would you do that? Why here in some random alleyway?

 **Akali:** She's set us up!

Katana sighed.

 **Katana:** No! Listen to me! This only makes things easier-

 **Akali:** On who exactly!?

 **Katana:** On us! It's better if Nocturne doesn't know we're here to take him back to the Institute.

For a moment, no one said anything. Karma let her guard down while Akali remained wary.

 **Heimerdinger:** A fair point I'll say!

 **Karma:** And what of these...markings?

 **Katana:** I had them burned in before I was captured by Piltover's Finest (she said mockingly) These markings only represent a spawn point.

 **Akali:** And why exactly did they capture you? Piltover's Finest.

Katana crossed her arms.

 **Katana:** What business is it to you?

Karma turned to Jayce.

 **Karma:** So what do we do now? Jayce?

The other members of the group regarded Jayce who seemed to have already begun formulating a plan.

 **Jayce:** I propose, now that we have the advantage, we split up. Heimer, you will go will Karma. Akali, you'll be with Katana. As for me! I'll be going about the streets alone. Regroup at the southern harbour in the evening. All good? Any questions?

 **Akali:** Are you sure this is a wise decision? Are we not stronger as a group?

 **Jayce:** That would look too conspicuous and...just as Katana previously stated, it be best if Nocturne doesn't know we're here.

 **Heimerdinger:** Agreed!

A dark mist suddenly enveloped the detainee and Champions. Katana watched helplessly as one by one, the members around her disappeared from her sight. The hairs at the back of her neck stood up as she knew all too well what was happening. Nocturne had found them. Katana wasn't sure how, but nevertheless she was ready.

With her dagger in hand she quickly drew a symbol out in front of her. A white line was emitted from the tip of her blade with every stroke until the symbol was completed. Before the lines faded, Katana planted her dagger hard into the ground and clasped both her hands together. A sudden flash of light erupted from the symbol as it evaporated, and the mist around her parted.

A shadowy figure equipped with two sword-like weapons was hovering above the ground not far from the rest of the team. Jayce, with his mechanical hammer was keeping himself upright. His nose was broken, and his blood streaming from the side of his scalp. Akali was crouched down beside him with one hand over his shoulder. Karma stood behind her two frightened comrades cradling Heimer who lay unconscious in her arms. Katana then noticed Akali look her way.

 **Akali:** Katana! Run!

Katana's expression turned cold. She quickly snatched her dagger back from the ground and charged headstrong towards the shadowy figure.

 **Katana:** Hey Nocturne! Remember me!?

Nocturne turned around and countered Katana's dagger with both his blades.

 **Nocturne:** You!

Nocturne proceeded to forcing Katana aback. Her feet scraping against the floor as all that was keeping the swords of her opponent from reaching her head was her own, less impressive, but sturdy blade.

 **Akali:** I said run!

Katana grit her teeth. Results of her last job began flooding her mind. How she had failed to save those people. Never again.

 **Katana:** I'm an Exorcist damn it!

Katana ducked and pulled a small square piece of parchment from her back pocket. Blackened by twisted symbols of different shapes and sizes, and with the palm of her hand, Katana pushed it up against Nocturne. The paper stuck to the chestplate and Nocturne began howling in agony. A ring created by light appeared around the figure, and was keeping him fixated to where he hovered.

Katana turned to Karma.

 **Katana:** (shouts) Karma! I need you to urgently do something for us if you can!

 **Karma:** What is it!?

 **Katana:** Send a message to the league! Inform them that we're on our way back!

Karma nodded, though she wasn't sure how the Institute could possibly help them from so far away.

 **Karma:** I can telepathically make contact with my Summoner, but it does take some concentration.

 **Katana:** Do it quickly! I doubt this seal will hold him for very long.

Katana referring to Nocturne. Karma closed her eyes.

 **Katana:** And tell them we could do with some assistance!

Katana watched as Nocturne tried desperately to break through the barrier holding him back. The symbols on the square sheet of paper had already begun fading away. Katana gulped while her expression remained composed.

 **Katana:** Karma?

 **Akali:** What will this accomplish!? The Institute can't possibly help us!

 **Karma:** It is done.

Katana smiled and nodded. She then clasped her hands together, and threw them down against one of the many markings written on the concrete floor.

 **Katana:** Please let this work.


	4. Chapter 4

9:30am.

A flash of light. Katana opened her eyes. She was kneeling down over a Plaza. One she recognised before having been teleported to Piltover. Nocturne was still hovering out in front of her. His attention however was turned to the many Summoners that were now crowded around the inactive portal. Reinforcements. Katana found the rest of her team situated at her side. Akali was still wary of Nocturne, but also relieved by the sudden turn of events.

'Seize him now!'

Three of the surrounding Summoners began discharging blue beams of light at the shadowy figure. Nocturne started howling as the beams connected to his back and torso. Katana exchanged glances with The Eternal Nightmare. She couldn't help, but regard him triumphantly from under her thick strands coated in sweat. She had successful brought the creature back to the Institute. All that was left to be done was already in the process of happening. Imprisonment.

Katana watched as Nocturne desperately began lashing out against the binding current. His pale eyes that beckoned with destructive intent were now fixated on Katana.

 **Katana:** Shit.

Nocturne suddenly broke free from his attempted imprisonment. Spells alone were seemingly not enough to effectively contain the creature. He then readied his two blade-like weapons and charged towards Katana. Katana checked her surroundings in search of her dagger, but found it laying further across the Plaza. Too far for her to simply retrieve and protect herself before the imminent threat was at her neck. There was not enough time. Katana grit her teeth.

'Oh no you don't!'

A tall and robust figured stepped between Katana and the assailant. A women wearing two heavy mechanic gauntlets over both her hands, and using those gauntlets, struck hard against the assassin. Her hair was pink, shaven and tied to the side. Her torso was protected by a metal carcass and a thick leather belt was situated around her waist. Katana watched in awe as her rescuer proceeded to grab Nocturne by his two swords and swing him to the ground. A small crater was formed as a result of the impact. The women went ahead and deepened the crater with every swing that followed. Repeatedly burying Nocturne until he became glued to the broken floor.

'Enough!'

Katana found Summoner Kalin descend from the stairs behind her. The women wielding the two mechanical gauntlets stopped punching and took a step back towards Katana. She then turned to face Kalin and pulled a cigarette from her back pocket.

'He's all yours bub!'

Kalin nodded and instructed the other Summoners to restore the cage around Nocturne. Katana watched as her rescuer lit her cigarette and casually walked away from the scene. She wasn't sure what to think. One minute she was ghost food, and the next she was saved.

'By a very handsome gal might I add', she thought.

Katana got up off her knees and wandering across the Plaza. She then picked up her dagger and sighed.

 **Katana:** If only I was given Darcy.

 **Summoner Kalin:** Miss Cloverfield!

Katana turned to face Kalin. She recognised the two security guards behind him, and quickly hid her right hand holding the dagger behind her back.

 **Summoner Kalin:** I would like to congratulate you on behalf of the Institute. Your reputation proceeds!

 **Katana:** (scoffs) I didn't know I had a reputation.

 **Summoner Kalin:** (smiles) You'd be surprised.

Kalin held out his right hand.

 **Summoner Kalin:** Now if you please?

Katana rolled her eyes and handed her dagger over to Kalin.

 **Summoner Kalin:** Thank you.

Kalin turned to both his bodyguards.

 **Summoner Kalin:** Take her to the infirmary.


End file.
